Undecided Love
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: No summary to describe really, except this is a Liley and other pairings. And mostly, this is about the real dramas of high school. oh and the first chapter is just a trailer. so just read inside and review to let me know what you think...
1. The Trailer

**A/N I've had this bit of a chapter sitting here for awhile and debating on weather or not I should make it a oneshot or not. So I thought I'd post a bit of a trailer and please let me know what you all think. A oneshot or a story…**

**Undecided Love**

* * *

Lilly couldn't stop looking at her, she loved her so much. But then she bumps into a guy, she can't help but like him a little.

**Jealousy happens once Miley finds out. Then what happens when she discovers who he **_**really**_** is?**

Why does Jake Ryan suddenly show up?

**Jackson has always been friends with Lilly. Is he **_**really**_** looking at her **_**more**_**?**

Big parties can be fun. But with drinks…they never end well.

**Too much different coupling can only end in tears…**

But what about Oliver? How's he going to handle his friend's drama? Will he be all alone?

**Too much drama in high school can only cause trouble, slipping grades and maybe skipping classes?**

With too many mistakes made, it never makes the parent's happy.

* * *

**A/N Could be full of the dramas of high school, parties, drinking and well…what possibly comes after you do that. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Oneshot or story?**


	2. That Guy?

**A/N Alright, after several reviews, and just within a few days asking for a story, well you've got a story. Just the beginning chapter is short to let you know more of what it'll be like. Next chapters after this will be longer. That is only if you'd like me to continue with this dramatic fanfic story, or so my trailer say's. Anyway, I hope you start to enjoy…Lilly's POV…**

* * *

**Undecided Love**

Leaning up against some lockers, across the hallway from her, just simply staring at her was all I needed for a minute. Miley was talking to Oliver and every move she made captivated me. Her hand motions, or when she talked and the movement of her lips were made, all of it was just beautiful.

I was still zoned out, thoughts of Miley filling my head as I turned around to my locker and opened it. But I was only half successful as a guy walked right into my locker door as I opened it, smashing his face and also knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! You ok?" I asked him, helping him up.

"Yeah it's ok, thanks I'm fine." He said as he picked up his books and then turned to me.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry." we both said in unison. I giggled.

"It's really my fault, I wasn't paying attention." He said.

"Well neither, neither was I…" Oh no, awkward silence. Names! I haven't introduced myself. "I'm Lilly by the way."

"Oh that's cool, and I'm Bryce." He held out his hand and we both shook and then locked eyes. "Very pretty name by the way." He smiled at me.

"Thank you, y-yours too." suddenly the warning bell for class rang and knocked us out of our trance.

"Oh, well I gotta get to class, but I'll see you later Lilly." he gave me a small wave and jogged away. I simply stood there watching him walk away and adjusting his back pack on his jacket, as he kept jogging until out of sight. Then I put it together, the jacket with numbers, he was a few inches taller then me, and not to mention a bit buff too. He must be on the football team. Suddenly I was startled out of my thoughts, yet again, by some taps on my shoulder.

"Lilly, Lilly? Hello?" I looked over at Miley and she looked in the direction I had been previously staring at. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing really. I just kinda met someone as I was opening my locker, but it's no big deal really." I said a bit shyly. "Now we'd better hurry to class, come on let's go." I was obviously talking to fast and Miley could tell I was nervous.

"Wait a minute, was it a guy?" she asked with a small smirk as we walked to class.

"Maybe…yeah ok it was. So what?"

"Lilly, you were totally zoned out and watching him walk away. Who is he?"

"Well I don't think you'd know him, cause I had never met him before."

"I don't care, just tell me his name." she pursued me.

"Ok, ok, it's Bryce." I said as we walked through the door to our classroom.

"Bryce? Bryce Wilson? Are you joking? I didn't even know that kid went to this school." Miley said in surprise and came to a halt at her desk.

"Well I never caught his last name, but yeah that's his first name. Why, do you know him?" I asked, then the final bell rang and the teacher came in. We both sat down.

"Um, tall kid with short, curly red hair?"

"Yeah that's right." I responded suspiciously.

"Well I did, but it doesn't matter now." Miley answered in a whisper, along with a bit of a dark tone in her voice. Something must not be right with him. She must be keeping something from me.

After class ended, I stopped Miley just outside the classroom doorway. "Ok Miles, you do know this guy don't you? Can you tell me a bit about him? Like is there anything wrong that I should know about?"

"Well it's just that I…and then Jackson, he…well there was just a mix-up with Bryce…listen he's a jock now, so it doesn't matter. I'm sure he's forgotten anyway." She said in a bit of an angry huff. Another warning bell rang. "Listen I gotta get to my next class, but I'll talk with you at lunch."

"Uh yeah…see ya." I just stood there in confusion for a moment, thinking about the few pieces to the puzzle that Miley gave me. And I was also wondering what this mysterious link was between the Stewarts, and Bryce Wilson.

Then I suddenly realized I had class and bolted towards my classroom. I walked over and sat into the nearest unoccupied seat, then set my backpack down which made a small thud. Ironically enough, I looked up only to see a certain tall jock, with a jacket on and the familiar face and short, red curly hair, which was another nice looking feature.

Suddenly Bryce looked behind him to see who had set the backpack down. He gave me a small smirk, basically saying he was happy I was here and another look about it held that he wanted to say something. But that question in my mind was soon answered, by him slipping a note on my desk. As class began, I opened the note, began reading and ignored the teacher.

_Do you want to sit together at lunch? Maybe we can get to know each other better that way._

_-Bryce_

A small smile formed on my face and I was about to write a reply saying yes, but then I thought of lunch with Miley. Well she sort of gave me a warning, I hope nothing is really bad about this guy. Just then he turned around and gave me a small cute smile. Oh no, how could I turn him down? He seems so sweet. But wait…why do I think he's cute? Miley's the really cute one, I really want to see Miley at lunch. I just wanted to see her long curly hair again and hear her cute southern accent.

Oh no, I can't be falling for two people at once. Bryce was just so sweet, but then again, maybe I should actually talk to Miley first about him. But just real quick so I can see him at lunch too.

* * *

**A/N Alright then let me know how you all liked it please. You know us authors, thrive on reviews; negative or positive, it doesn't matter much to me, as long as it's a review.**

**Oh and on a funny side note: When I first started this, I couldn't decide on a title, but I knew I wanted the word 'love' in it. So for the filename I just wrote in 'undecided love'. Then once I brought it up here in fanfic, I thought it looked good and will flow with the story, so I just ran with it to be, Undecided Love.**


	3. You'll See

**A/N…What to say, what to say? Geez, the a/n is my favorite part and I can't think of a thing! Ok I know, I'm pretty sure you all are gonna hate me for this one, cause it's a really good cliff.**

Lilly's POV

So I decided I would do it, just a simple 'yeah' was written down and I slipped the note back to him. He didn't respond back to this, he just simply put his hands behind his head and stretched out his legs. Either he was happy about my response, he needed to stretch, or was big in the head. I couldn't tell, but I hope that was a good sign.

Before I knew it, the bell rang and I realized I didn't have him in my next class, but I would have Miley with me.

Suddenly Bryce, stopped me on the way out the door. "So I'll see you at lunch then?" he confirmed.

"Yeah, but first I'm just gonna talk with my friend for a few minutes and then we can sit together."

"That's no problem. I'll see you then." he smiled and then jogged off to his other class.

"Yeah, see ya Bry-"

"Lilly!" Miley suddenly walked up to me.

"Geez Miles you scared me. What?"

"Why were you talking to him again?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well he was in my class and so we talked a bit." I told her as we started walking to our next class.

"Alright sorry, I just don't want you to get really involved with this guy. He's just…well I was trying to tell you before, but we'll just talk at lunch."

"Yeah about that, can you just break it down into a few minutes? I told him I'd sit with him at lunch." I said as we walked in the classroom and took our seats, then I turned around in my desk to see Miley with wide eye's.

"Excuse me? Lilly we already had plans, are you blowing me off now?"

"Blowing you off? No, I just thought we could still talk for a few minutes and then I could go sit with him if that's ok."

"Lilly you don't understand-"

Suddenly Mr. Corelli walked through the door to start class, which cut Miley off. A few minutes later, I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around in my desk and saw Miley leaning back in her seat and glaring at me. Then I saw a little piece of paper, crumpled up into a ball, sitting at the top of her desk. It must have been what she was throwing at me. I took it quick and turned back around too open it. It was blank. Wow she must be mad at me, and bored.

Class was over before I knew it. As I walked out, surprisingly I wasn't stopped by Miley. In fact she had completely ignored me as we both walked to our next class.

After that, lunch began. Apparently Miley decided to skip talking to me completely. I could tell from the way she was glaring at me and just leaning against a big pillar, watching me as I sat down at a table with Bryce. I have to admit I was a bit annoyed with the staring, but I just started talking with Bryce.

Miley's POV

I couldn't believe it, I had to tell Lilly somehow, but she just wouldn't listen. Just then, Jackson walked up next to me, but I continued to look at the two of them, mostly looking at Lilly, out of concern. Or was it really that? Did I just want to stare because…

"Hey Miles what's wrong?" Jackson startled me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, hey Jackson, sorry." I turned to face him. "It's just that Lilly met _him_ and now they're talking." I pointed to the table at where they sat. All it took was one look for Jackson to realize who Lilly was talking with.

"He's here? Oh gosh, I'm gonna beat the sh-" Jackson began walking towards their table, but I pulled his backpack to stop him and bring him back.

"Whoa, hold it boy. Listen, I've been trying to tell Lilly what's wrong but she's just too much in a hurry to get to know him. Plus, come to think of it, I can't seem to find the right words how to say it." I looked up at Jackson as I said this, for some advice hopefully. It looked as though he was calming down, as well as thinking about it too.

"Sorry, just seeing Bryce again made me a bit mad. Well don't beat him up for one thing, and I would say it in front of him. Just say everything that happened straight out to…Lilly." Jackson said her name slowly. I looked at Lilly then back at Jackson who was looking at her.

"Jackson? Jackson what-"

"You know Miles, maybe I should go over there instead and tell her."

"No way, I know just as much as you do, I was there and besides you look like you might beat that kid up. As much as he might deserve it, it's almost summer and you don't need another detention alright? I'll go." I had the last word and walked away, heading for Lilly's table.

"Bryce, good to see you again." I said with much sarcasm and he stood up.

"Yeah hi, uh you too." He said a bit shyly. I could tell he was afraid now. I glanced behind me, Jackson was still standing far back behind me and watching us. Yep, he was definitely making sure he chose his words carefully.

"So how have you been these days? Oh let me guess-"

"Wait, listen Mi-" he started.

"Miley why'd you just come and interrupt us? What's going on?" Lilly suddenly stood up from the table too.

"Well I was just about to tell you, when Bryce here interrupted me. Bryce, care to share instead?" I asked him with a fake grin.

He bowed his head and looked at the ground. "No." was all he said and in a very low mumble.

"Ok then." I smirked and turned to Lilly. "Lil, as I was trying to tell you before, Bryce has a bit of a past history with Jackson and I and now that we realized he goes to our school, well it brought up some old memories. Some pretty _bad_ ones I might add."

"Look Miley, could you just let it go?" Bryce piped in, a bit more confident this time.

"How could I let that go, it was life changing, and in a bad way." I said to him, with my voice raised a little.

"Ok, will someone please explain to me now?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, sorry Lilly," I said to her, then I looked at Bryce, who simply looked as though he had no say in the matter. "Alright, well it was in Tennessee actually. I guess we didn't notice you even went to this school till now. So you're new?" he simply nodded his head in silence. "Well I had just started into junior high…"

**A/N Too mean? Just like you like it? Or not enough? Well review and let me know and I'll write up the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	4. That's The Guy!

**A/N…Hm, well I hope you all like this one. Curse my lack of a/n thinking right now! Well I guess there's only one other person that I can think to blame it on. (yup that's right.) Enjoy…**

* * *

Miley's POV

"Well I had just started into junior high…um, in Tennessee and-"

"And I know the rest, but it doesn't need to be repeated here." Bryce piped in with frustration.

"Well alright then, if that's how you want it follow me you two." I said to them.

Then I began walking out of the lunch area and towards the hallways. As I was walking toward Jackson, I think he got the gist of what I was doing, so he walked with me. Once we were all in a hallway, surrounded only by lockers, a silence fell over the four of us. Apparently Bryce decided to break it first.

"Alright Lilly, I'll just tell you." he said in a heavy voice, as though he was being suffocated by his conscience. I simply smirked. "You know about Miley's Mom dying right?" he started off.

"Yeah." Lilly said slowly with a bit of question in her tone of voice.

"Well it, it uh…i-it wasn't really an accident. I-I mean she was hit by a car like they said, but-but the car didn't hit hers by accident." His nervous voice went higher now, and he was sweating at the spotlight he'd been put under.

"Bryce what are you trying to say? Are you talking about you?" Lilly asked, a little angry now.

"Lilly I was…I was…." Bryce just stopped talking and backed up into some lockers behind him, then slid down to the floor and bowed his head down toward the floor. Maybe it was too much for him to tell Lilly the truth.

"He was in the other car." I told Lilly in a rush and then noticed the words came out a bit chocked. Well this was a touchy subject. "B-but he also wasn't…" I stopped as I felt small tears forming and surrounding my eyes. Jackson was standing behind me, so he couldn't see me, but could still tell that something was wrong, so he continued for me.

Jackson put a hand on my shoulder. "It's ok Miles…He wasn't the only one in the car Lilly, he was also in it with a drunk friend of his." Jackson finished for me. "But the fact is, is that it's not because they were drunk, but they also made a bet." Jackson said bitterly. "Who was that kid anyhow Bryce? We saw the police take you two away, but we never caught a glimpse of him, we only saw you later."

At this, Bryce lifted his head up from looking at the ground and stared at Jackson. "That guy? I'm not sure, I haven't seen him for years."

"I thought he was your friend?" Jackson asked, I was also curious.

"Well yeah he was, but going from junior high to high school changes people you know? Besides we weren't really _that _close. We were only friends, not BFF's." He said and simply shrugged.

"Wait, you say you haven't seen him in years; hasn't he been released from jail by now?" Jackson asked.

"Whoa, whoa back up…" Lilly suddenly jumped in. "…a bet? What do you mean you and your friend made a bet, what kind?"

"Listen Lilly, I hate to say this, but he was the only one drunk at the time, I wasn't and I still agreed to the bet. But you guys have got to understand it was the beginning of my stupid teenage years back then."

"Bryce what did you do?" Lilly asked flat out.

"Well it was real late at night, so there weren't many cars around at all. But then once we approached a red light, he rolled down his window and started talking with the guy in the car next to him."

"He was the one driving? How could you let that happen?" Lilly asked.

"Hey, like I said, I didn't know any better then. Anyway after he rolled up his window, he turned to me and said that we were going to race the car next to us once the light turns green. Then the winner gets fifty bucks from the loser. Well I was a bit reluctant, but by the tone in his voice, it didn't sound like I had much of a say in it." He stopped talking for a few seconds, took a deep breath and then continued on to the more important part. "So we were watching the lights on the sides and I could tell that the one in front of us was going to turn green anytime. I knew it would in a few seconds though, so I told him to just go, also because there weren't any cars around."

"Well you got that one wrong now, didn't you bub?" I found myself say.

Bryce looked at me for a quick second and continued. "Yes and I'm sorry. So then once we started speeding off, we drove straight into a small black car that had come out of no where, but obviously on our right."

"What the hell were you doing drinking and driving that young anyway?! What makes you can do that at 13?" Jackson asked again. Which was probably just about the tenth time now that he's inquired him about that.

"Just 13?!" Lilly jumped in quick.

"Look he had got us something to drink some how, and his Dad's car had been left unlocked. Like I said before, we were really stupid then ok?"

I decided it was my turn to jump into the conversation now. "You know, I was raised to just forgive and forget and to never hold grudges. So far I can't think I can do any of those things on your account. But I know I should, but it'll take time to build. The trust will also just take time Bryce."

"Ok, how the hell did you learn to drive that young anyway?" Lilly suddenly burst out.

"Whoa, well uh, he said his Dad wanted him to succeed fast at something. So his Dad taught him just a few things about driving. Not everything and of course he wouldn't get his license till now I guess. Gosh you'd think I'd still remember his name still. Well it has been three years after all." Bryce said and stood up from the floor.

Now I spoke again. "I don't even know if I want you two driving now anyway, I know you've already started but still-" Suddenly I was cut off by a sound I hated, because I knew what would follow.

A few shrieks of younger teenage girls and my eyes widened, as well as Lilly's. Then I knew Jake would be on his way to find me.

"Oh no, not again. Quick Lilly, let's go and hide." I said and started pulling Lilly with me, but Jackson put a hand on my shoulder. I stopped walking.

"Wait Miles, you gotta face him sooner or later you know?"

"Damn, I hate it when you're right. Alright fine, I'll stay." I folded my arms in frustration. "But I ain't goin out there to like, make my presence known or anything."

Bryce looked at us curiously. "Look, I don't really know what's going on, but I gotta go." He said and then turned around, but said one more thing before he started walking. "One more thing though, Lilly, I've done my time and I wasn't the one drinking alright? I just want you to remember that." He gave her a sincere look, secured his back pack on his shoulder, and then left to walk down the hall in the opposite direction. None of us said a word.

Then the small shrieks got louder to where I could see the girls. Now I backed myself up into some lockers and put my hands in my face, hoping my hair would help hide myself as well. But I was wrong.

"Miley?" I heard him but didn't look up. Of course it made sense that Lilly and Jackson were a dead giveaway. "Miley, this is so cool, I haven't seen you in months."

I decided I wasn't getting anywhere with hiding my face, so I looked up. "Y-yeah, it has been awhile. So what are you doing here anyway?" I guess that may have came out sounding a bit mean and possibly cocky, also judging by the look on his face, but at this point I didn't care. He has come back to me too many times for me to care anymore.

"Well I'm here because…" He stopped talking when he still heard some girls behind him. Then he turned around to them. "Ladies, some privacy please? I'll be back out there later." I just rolled my eyes as they waved goodbye at his words. Then Jake turned back to me with a big smile. "Well I just finished filming a movie and because it's almost summer, I wanted to have some fun when it hits."

"Ha, fun? What kind of fun _Jake_? You better not be thinkin-"

"Jake Ryan?" I suddenly heard Bryce's voice. Jackson and Lilly must have been a bit startled too, as they had also turned around to the source of his voice in a bit of a jump. Then he noticed and apologized. "Oh, sorry guys. You thought I was gone, I know, but when I heard that familiar voice and then Miley say his name, well I realized this is him. You three, say hello to Jake the drunk driver, three years ago." Bryce told us, while glaring at Jake in the meantime.

"Well, well, hey Bryce, long time no see. Took you long enough to realize the Malibu is the cooler place to be." Then Jake clapped his hands once and laughed at himself. "Ha, oh yeah, that was so good." He said with his gleaming smile. But the four of us just continued to look at him oddly at his terrible joke. "What? Rhymes are funny." Yup it seemed as though he was more of an idiot than when I last saw him.

"Mhm and your point?" I said seriously, now that I couldn't believe it was him.

"My point is, is that I haven't seen you in a long time Wilson. Where have you been hiding out?"

"I haven't been hiding, there's no reason for me to be the one to hide Ryan. I've just been going to school in Tennessee. And when did you get released from juvi?"

"As a matter of fact, I got released earlier than expected because-"

"Whoa whoa, _you_ got released early? You were the one drinking and driving." Bryce said with a bit of annoyance.

"Yes I know I was." Jake said, annoyed as well by Bryce's interruption. "But as I was saying, it's because my agent bailed me out, because he saw an opening for a TV show for me." Jake said and folded his arms in triumph.

"Oh that's right you had an agent to start out your acting career." Bryce recalled. "Wait, so you got bailed out just because of an opening for some TV show? You were such a bad actor before then, why did they let you out earlier." He stated more than questioned.

"Oh you'd like to think that wouldn't you, you curly haired carrot top." Jake snapped at Bryce.

"You'd better shut it blondie. Your teeth are blinding me enough to where I'll give you a shiner you'll never forget." Bryce shot right back at him.

Through their quarrels I was still processing some information. It was Jake. I was being slow, but I had to wait a moment for it to sink in. It was Jake's fault. I actually went on a date with that jerk. I even kissed the criminal that killed my mother. He was included in the accident. He was involved much more than Bryce. In fact it seemed that Bryce was more innocent than Jake is. Once all this sunk in my head, I thought more clearly now.

"After being in there longer than you were, I wouldn't mess with-"

"Miley! Whoa, slow down!" Lilly said to me and then tried to pry my hands off of Jake.

Before I knew it, I had pinned Jake up against some lockers, with more strength than I knew I had. "You jerk! How could you do that and not tell me?!" I practically yelled in his face.

"Whoa Miley, I'm sorry. Listen, you have to understand that-" He started, but I didn't let him finish.

"Oh don't apologize. Do you honestly think I'm going to accept it? And understand what? I understand it all. Don't treat me like a child." My hands were still clutching his shirt collar, as I had still had him shoved into a locker.

"Miles, Miles, that's enough alright?" Jackson intervened too. "Just ignore him now."

There was a look of hatred in Jackson's eyes too and I could tell that he was trying to suppress his actions. Then he grabbed one of my arms and so did Lilly. Then they pulled them off Jake.

"Alright then Jake, I'm going to ignore you. So don't expect any dates or a friendship from me for that matter." Then with that said, I walked away.

I glanced behind me to see if Lilly was going to follow me. She did. But for those few seconds I was watching, it was all as if it were in slow motion. I saw Bryce give Lilly a small nod with a wink. Then Lilly continued turning around towards me and had a small smile on her face. In those few seconds I had also observed a glare in Jacksons eyes, as he looked back and forth between the two as they were walking away from each other. Now I just wondered what he was thinking. If only I could get into that head of his and figure it out. Then he slightly shook his head and wondered off into the school lunch area. All of us leaving Jake behind.

* * *

**A/N Kinda short, yeah I know. Geez, sorry about the lame ending too. I tried for a cliff of course, so hopefully this ending didn't come out too dull.**


	5. Should Forgive

**A/N…Whoa, over a month update…yeah never gonna happen again. So sorry about that. Anyway, I hope this turned out ok, I just kinda went through writers block and I'm hoping it won't take so long if I have it again. Also I sure hope this longer chapter helps make up for the wait. I think it's my longest yet...Anyway please review!

* * *

  
**

Lilly's POV

I followed Miley to a small bench outside the crowded area and sat down next to her. "Hey, you ok?" I asked and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine. This is just a pretty sudden shock you know and especially to find out it was Jake."

"Yeah it was. So are you hungry at all?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Miles come on, you haven't eaten lunch yet. Let's go eat and get we'll get your mind off him." I tried to pursue her.

"I didn't bring any food with me." She mumbled with a little sniff.

"Well how about I buy you something then?" I offered.

"No thanks it's ok. He's just over there right now and I don't feel like going." Miley gestured towards the food court and I spotted Jake waiting in the line for food.

"Miley, come on you've gotta eat some time."

"It's alright I will…just not now." She replied to me.

"Ok, then what else is wrong?" I lifted my hand from her shoulder and pushed some hair behind her ear. Then I let my hand rest near her neck.

"What would make you think there is anything else the matter with me?"

"Because of the way you're not moving and how you're voice sounds." I answered.

"Alright, well it's just that even though Bryce was so involved in that accident as well, he certainly didn't do as worse as Jake had done. I mean I know he agreed to it, but you know how Jake can be, very persuasive."

"Are you saying you feel bad for Bryce?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well sort of, I mean the way I treated him was pretty rude. He apologized and was sincere about it and was nice to you as well. While Jake on the other hand, wanted to keep fighting with Bryce and he hardly apologized to me at all. So yeah, I do feel bad for treating Bryce the way I did. I think I should accept his apology."

"Good Miles I'm glad. That must be a bit hard, but I think it's the right thing too. Besides doing his time and also carrying this guilt around with him, he should deserve an acceptance for his apology." I said to Miley.

"Alright, well first I just have to find him, or just wait till school is over." Miley said and shrugged her shoulders then both of us realized I was pushing her hair behind her ears again. Then we both looked at my hand, then looked into each others eyes for a few seconds. I blushed and quickly removed my hand.

"Y-yeah, prolly just wait and look, look for him after school." Was it hot in here, or was it just me? Just then the warning bell rang. I sprung up from the bench and onto my feet. "Well you still have a few minutes to eat. Are you sure you're not hungry?" I asked her once more, also trying to change the subject.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thanks Lil." She smiled at me.

"No problem. Well I'm gonna get going to my class, but I'll see you after school." I said and smiled.

"Alright, see you later." Miley said and gave me a small wave. Then she got up from the bench as I walked away.

On my way to class, Jackson walked up to me, startling me a little. "Oh, hey Jackson."

"Hi Lilly. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized a bit sheepishly.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." I chuckled at the odd way he seemed to be acting, then changed the subject. "So, how have you been feeling about all this? Well that is if you don't mind me asking." I asked him as we walked and talked.

"Oh it's ok I'll be fine. Actually I feel like I wanna kick the crap out of Jake, although I did feel that way several months ago too." I giggled a bit. He sure was protective.

"Hey, I feel the same way too, but don't go doing something stupid now." I said as we slowed our pace to my classroom.

He smiled. "Thanks Lilly, I won't. Hey how's Miley holding up? Is she ok?"

"Oh she's pretty upset too. She kinda feels bad for Bryce though, for the way she treated him when she didn't know the entire story. So she's going to apologize since most of it wasn't his fault."

"Well, I guess I can see that. It's true, it wasn't entirely his fault and the biggest part that was, was all Jake's fault."

"Yeah so we're gonna find him after school and apologize." Suddenly the teacher for my class came walking down the hall. "Uh oh, I'd better get to class." As I turn around, Jackson grabs my wrist to stop me.

"One second Lilly. Just remember, it wasn't your fault and if Miley wants to apologize then let her, you don't have to say anything." He told me, oddly sincerely.

"Ok, thanks Jackson. Well I really gotta go." I told him as I looked down at my wrist, with his hand clasped around it.

"Right, sorry," He let go. "I'll see you later though." He said.

As he quickly walked away to his class, which he would be late for now, I swear I saw the slightest blush cross over his cheeks. What was going on with him? Oh well, maybe Miley would know.

-----

After school was over for the day, I saw Miley waiting by the front doors. I ran up to her. "Hey Miles, seen Bryce anywhere?" I asked her, breathing heavily.

"Yup."

"Well did you say anything to him?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on, you can say more than those two words can't you?" I asked, a bit annoyed now.

"Yup."

"Would you stop?!"

"Alright, alright sorry. Well I saw him walk past me while I was at my locker. So I followed him to the front doors of the school, he didn't see me, and he was just in a hurry to leave, so he got in his car and drove away. I don't know what to do now Lil," Miley said and then moved forward and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm just so confused."

"I-it's ok, we'll just look for him tomorrow." And I thought she was the one who shuddered at the contact of each other. Right now I guess she was too upset to realize it. "So how do you want to get home? Walk, or drive in my car?"

"Well I would like some fresh air sometime, so I may just walk. No nevermind, I just want to get home period, so I'll take a drive with you. If you don't mind that is."

"Of course I don't mind, I offered first, so it'll be my pleasure." I smiled. Then I walked out of the school and Miley followed.

Miley's POV

As we started pulling out of the school parking lot, I watched Lilly as she carefully looked around her, then sped down the street. "You're a great driver you know." I said in observation and sighed.

"Uh, wow thanks Miles." I was being the downer so I tried to lighten the mood with a compliment. "If you really think so, then I just might be able to teach you some things, you know."

"Hey, it was the teachers fault. You know they mark every tiny detail that the driver won't even notice. Look can we not get into this topic right now? Let's just talk about something else." Driving at the age I could be driving at bugged the hell out of me to talk about, because I couldn't drive yet. I knew how, but I just couldn't drive legally. I had failed the test from the stupid teachers, three times. And my next driving test couldn't be scheduled for another two months

"Alright sorry, well what do you want to talk about then? An upcoming Hannah concert, homework, dating? You name it."

It seemed to me as though Lilly slipped dating among those, rather casually. I'm assuming she did have something to say about that subject. But there was a bit of news about a concert, so I went with that.

"Well there's actually a Hannah concert at the end of this week, you know to kick of summer vacation. So that should be exciting."

"Wow Miles, way sound enthusiastic about it." Lilly said sarcastically.

"Sorry it's just…well you know the kind of mood I'm in right now." I said as Lilly pulled her car in my driveway.

She turned off the cars engine. "I know, I'm sorry, is there anything I can do for you?" She said and placed her hand on mine.

"No s'okay, I can't think of anything right now. All I'm worried about is how to tell my Dad that I found out who it really is."

"Come on, I'm sure it won't be that hard." Lilly reassured me.

"Oh I have an idea, how about you come with me. Please Lil?" I asked with a plea and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Well I uh, I'll just stand there I guess?"

"Perfect, let's go."

Our hands separated and mine suddenly went cold. For some reason, every time we touched I felt a connection that I couldn't explain, but I wanted more and I wanted it to last.

When we got inside, I found my Dad sitting on the couch, watching the TV. "Hey girls, how was school?" He looked up from the TV.

"Well…different I guess you could say." Lilly said. I sighed and sat down next to him, dropping my backpack on the floor, Lilly did the same.

Dad turned the TV off and looked at us with concern, then asked me, "What's wrong? Somethin' happen?"

"Well remember Bryce Wilson?" I said.

"That other kid in the car that night when-" My Dad said, but I just cut him off.

"Yeah, he's new in our school now. We met him today and I heard the story more different than we remember. But I might as well take his word for it, I mean he was the one at the scene after all."

"Well that's true. But how is it different, what else did he say?"

"Well basically, he wasn't the one drunk, his friend was and it was going to be a race for money. Bryce still went along with it even though he wasn't drunk and to this day he still feels bad about it. Oh, but since his friend was drunk, he did more time than Bryce did thank goodness. And Jackson was with me when we were all talking, so he knows too."

"Wow, well did he apologize?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, and at first I was angry, so I didn't accept it. But once I realized his friend did worse, well I feel bad for Bryce now, for treating him the way I did. So I'm going to find him tomorrow and talk."

"Well did you ever find out who his friend was? Cause we didn't remember." Dad asked.

"Mhm, and that was another shocker. It's Jake Ryan, Daddy he was the drunk driver." I felt my eyes tearing up again and gave my Dad a hug.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. So he's back then?"

"Yeah, he's back for the summer." Lilly said.

"I can't believe that boy, well Miles you just better stay away from him."

"Of course Daddy, what else would I do?" I said as I got up from the couch. "Well, Lilly and I are going to be in my room for awhile." I picked my backpack back up and so did Lilly, also with a look of confusion.

Lilly's POV

"We are? I mean, of course we are so you know where to find us." I smiled wide. That was the lamest cover up I've ever done. I ran up ahead of Miley. "See you later Mr. S."

Once we were in Miley's room, I sat down on her bed and she closed the door behind her. "So what are we doing in here Miles? I've got a few assignments I need to finish. Did you want to do them together or-"

"Lilly, shut it please." I closed my mouth, looking at her a bit wide eyed. She grinned, "Thank you. Sorry but I'm just…well confused. Is it just me or is Bryce flirting with you?"

"Oh right, no it's not just you, I've noticed it too."

"Well why haven't you done anything about it?" Miley asked as she sat down next to me.

"Uh…I didn't think I was supposed to do anything about it. What am I supposed to do then, flirt back or turn him away?" Now I was confused.

"Ugh, Lilly you've gotta keep on top of these things. And it depends on what you want, while in the mean time, not breaking the boy's heart. Plus there's Jackson too." She mumbled the last bit.

"Alright, I'll try and pay more attention. But what did you just say? Something about Jackson?"

"Lil, I saw him come up to you and walk with you to class."

"Oh that? So what if he did, all he wanted to know was how you were doing. Plus he let me know his feelings on the matter too. A bit unusual of him, but what's wrong with him walking with me?"

"Gosh Lilly, you are so oblivious. He was late for his class just from walking with you to your class...plus he's a guy. I think he was checkin' you out…think Lilly." Miley sighed in a bit of frustration.

I thought and couldn't deal with what I was thinking, so I let it out. "N-no, there is no way…I'm his little sisters best friend." I pronounced clearly to come across strongly. "He can't just, he can't…I-I mean he's a senior already, why would he…?"

"Well there's a lot to check out." Miley raised an eyebrow as she looked at me, then I did too. Within a second she realized what she said and covered her mouth. "Y-you know, just, just observing is all, from one friends point of view, to another."

"Uhu…" I responded slowly. Now this was getting interesting, I thought I might be able to have some fun with this and find out what's up with her since it sounds like she wouldn't be telling me soon. "Hey Miles, remember those shorts I bought with you at the mall last week? I always thought they were too short for me, what do you think?"

"Pfst…I don't think they're short enough." Miley said, then she looked at me a bit horrified. "Hey, you caught me off guard, that's not fair. Girl what are you trying to do to me?"

"Trying to get the truth. Sounds like somebody's got something bottled up in that head." I told her and tapped her on the forehead. She became annoyed quickly and flicked my finger away.

"Lilly would you stop that? Alright maybe I do."

"Ha I knew it…well it was pretty obvious anyway. So what's up then?" I asked with a serious voice to show her that I was listening.

"Well what would you do if I said that…I couldn't tell you?" She squinted her eyes as though preparing herself for me to yell. I certainly felt like it, but it seemed as though she needed me now.

"I-I wouldn't really know what to say. I mean honestly….I feel like yelling something at you right now, but I know best friends don't do that," I let out a sigh. "…But best friends also don't keep things from each other." Ha, I got her there.

"Alright fine I'll just say it, straight out and simple. I'm bi, Lilly." She said in a surprisingly calm voice.

With a statement like that, I had to take a few seconds to gather my thoughts. But a few seconds seemed to be too long for Miley, long enough to make her begin to feel upset and worried.

"No-no Lilly, see I knew that you'd creep out on me if I told you. Ugh! I'm sorry, but I just can't help myself. I am what I am and that's all there is to it."

"Miles, Miles it's ok stop worrying so much." I scooted a little closer to her and tried to calm her by putting a hand on her hand, which was sitting in her lap, "I just had to think for a second. It's really cool with me. Anyone else who doesn't think so…well they're the weirdo's out there."

She smiled at my words. "Thanks Lil, you sure?"

"Of course, whenever and whatever you need, I'll always be here for you."

"I really appreciate it, thank you." She went silent and slightly blushed as she looked down at my hand on hers.

"Miles, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I-I just-"

"You're just a terrible liar." I smirked as I cut her sentence off.

"What?!"

"There's something else you're not saying, but it's written all over your face now that you keep staring down at my hand on yours." I couldn't help but smirk at her not saying a word.

"Lil, I don't know what to say, but i-it's just that I, well I…"

"Already have your eye on a girl?" I said in a bit of a flirty tone.

"What? W-what makes you say that?"

"Like I said, it's written all over your face. Especially now that I have my hand on yours, I think it's pretty apparent."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, the a/n's were lame, totally not my style, but I'm pretty burned out. I can't think of much at all at the moment. Although reviews do help a lot, so please review!**


End file.
